True Love's Tragedy
by Bleeding Crimson Regret
Summary: The true love you share with someone will always end in tragedy, Ann silently whispered to herself.She knew nothing would ever be the same. Pairings:KongAnn. Oneshot.


_This is my first fanfic on the movie King Kong. By the way, for any of you who haven't seen this movie yet, you need to buy or rent it. It's like, one of the best movies out there. Anyway, this fic is kind of like what happened in the movie, form the time Kong and Ann were skating on the pond to the time Kong died. I'm just telling Ann's feelings and maybe even Kong's as they make their way to the top of the Empire State Building. Ok, I'll shut mouth now._

**Pairings: Kong and Ann**. _If you are expecting Jack/Ann in this one-shot, please read anyway, just don't expect any Jack/Ann. In fact, there is barely any Jack in this fic, so sorry to all the Jack lovers out there, but I am strictly a Kong/Ann shipper, and I can't have Jack interfering into this, now can I? Also, I know this might be a weird pairing to you, but what matters is that I like it. I am the author. So I decide what the pairings are._ _It's really quite simple. If you don't like, DON"T READ._ **AND NO FLAMES, PLEASE! BELIEVE ME, IF I GET A FLAME FROM ANYONE, AND I MEAN _AN_**_Y**ONE**_**, YOU WILL DEFINITELY REGRET IT. **

**A/N:** _I do not own King Kong or any of the characters. Although I wish I did._

**True Love's Tragedy**

Ann stared at the giant ape as they skated across the frozen pond. She had never seen eyes like his before. For something such as big and frightening as him, he had the most beautiful and gentle eyes she had ever seen. She looked at the surroundings around her. It was a beautiful night. The stars were out. It was chilly – it was winter, and she was wearing a dress with no sleeves – but she couldn't really care less. Ann let out a little yelp as the ape slipped as he tried to make his way across the ice. As he retained his balance, he lifted her closer to his face. With his free hand, he used his index finger to gently brush a few strands of hair out of her face. For a moment, they became lost in each other's eyes.

Then, out of nowhere came the loud whipping sound. Before they knew it, they felt the ice break apart under them. Ann screamed as she clutched the ape's arm harder for fear that she might get dropped. But Kong wasn't going to let her go. He held her body even more close to him as he did his best to scramble out of there. He was scared – she could see it in his eyes. But she knew he wasn't going to let his fear get the best of him. All he was focused on was getting them out this war zone. It was a war that was going on for no reason at all. They thought he was a beast. An evil beast. But they just didn't know him like she did. In her mind, the ape wasn't the beast, _they _were. 'He didn't do anything wrong,' she thought. 'Why are they doing this?'

Since she became lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that they were now climbing up a building. A _tall_ building. "The Empire State Building," she gasped. She immediately covered her head with her arms when she realized people were shooting at them. She stayed in that position until she heard no one was shooting at them anymore. She silently thanked God but quickly found out why they weren't shooting anymore. They were very high up now. Her eyes widened and she gulped when she looked down. "It's going to be okay, we're going to be fine," she silently tried to reassured herself. But now that they were climbing higher and higher, all her thoughts on being fine were starting to disappear.

Kong let out a grunt when he couldn't find a ledge to pull himself up. When he did, he looked down at her to make sure she was alright, and as he did his fingers slipped off the ledge. Down they went, Ann screaming at the top of her lungs the whole way. As they continued to fall, Kong tried to dig his fingers into the side of the building. He tried once, but when he did, one of his nails bent back and almost ripped off. Blood spurted from his finger as he winced in pain. Soon he just ignored and kept trying to grab something – anything to stop them from plummeting to their deaths. Finally, he was able to grasp another small ledge. Ann slowly opened her eyes when she realized they had stopped falling. With all his might, Kong used the ledge to swing them up. He also used the windows to pull himself up. He got to a small window on the side of the building where a small and portly woman was working. As soon as she saw him, she screamed and fainted. Some of the business men and women who were working in the next room heard her piercing scream and rushed in to see what the matter was. "What in the name of…," one man said to himself as he saw the great ape dangling from the building in front of them.

One business woman was trying to get the passed out woman to wake up when she to saw the gorilla. "Mira, Mira! Come on, wake up! Wake…..Oh my God! What is that thing!" she shrieked. The passed out woman known as Mira started to arouse and suddenly she shot up and asked, "Is it gone? Is it…Aaarrraagghhh!" And she fainted again.

Kong decided he'd had enough of the screaming because it was starting to hurt his ears. It was really hurting Ann's, too. So he started to swing them even further up. Higher and higher they went, trying to get away from all of the noise of the people, the city. While Kong was busy trying to climb them to safety, one of the business men dialed 911. "Hello? Yes, um, your not going to believe me, but…I think there's a giant ape climbing up the Empire State building. What? You've seen it too? Ok then. Well, hurry up! Alright, thank you, sir." Just as he had finished, Kong had slowed down his pace swung himself on a ledge that was big enough for him to sit on. Kong made himself comfortable and held Ann away from his body. He gave her a look as if to say everything would be ok. Ann was still dreadfully nervous, though. After all, they _were_ thousands of feet off the ground. Kong looked around, moving his head up and down, and sideways. The surroundings were all so new to him. But suddenly, his head stopped when he saw something that caught his eye. Ann turned to see what it was that had stolen his attention. Her breath got caught in her throat fro a minute when she saw what it was. It was the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. It was kind of like the one they had seen when they were on Skull Island. 'My God, it's magnificent,' she thought. She looked at Kong and smiled a gentle smile. When Kong saw this, his heart skipped a beat. That was the same smile that had stolen his heart in the first place. She was so beautiful, inside and out. She was the only thing that ever really cared about him and he loved her for it. Then he remembered what she had told him that day that they had watched the sunset together. Slowly, he lifted his hand and formed it into a fist. Then, he gently hit his chest with it. For a second Ann was confused. Was he trying to tell her something? She looked from him to the sunset then back again, and that's when she remembered. "Beautiful," she whispered. "Beautiful," she said again, but louder so he could hear her this time. He cocked his head to the side and she grinned. He stared at her. The sun on her golden hair made her seem even more luminescent and beautiful than ever before. He her closer to him, and she held out her arm. Knowing what she wanted, he moved his face closer to hers so she could touch him. As she stroked the side of his face, he played with her hair, never taking their eyes of one another. 'If there could ever be love between a human and an animal,' she thought, 'This would be it.' Once again, they became lost in each other's eyes, and, for a moment, everything was perfect. But the peacefulness that surrounded them was quickly demolished as they saw the planes toward them. Kong let out a little grunt and tried his best to just ignore them. However, he soon realized that ignoring them was just not going to work when they started shooting at them. Kong's first instinct took hold of him as he immediately pulled Ann closer to his body. After about shooting about ten more times the planes circled away from them. Kong decided to take his plan into action and get Ann to safety. The trouble was, though, that he couldn't find anyplace to take her _to_. He then decided that to keep her safe, he had to get away from her as far as he could.

He heard the planes come closer and knew it wouldn't be too long before they would start shooting at him again. So he put Ann on the ledge and started climbing up the building again. Ann suddenly became puzzled. Why was he leaving her? She started to climb the ladder to follow him up the building. Kong saw this, and stopped climbing. He gently pulled her from the ladder and set her back down on the ledge. He then pushed her up against the building so she wouldn't be seen. He rubbed his finger into her hair as if he was getting a feel of it for the last time. It was silky and soft. Quickly, he removed his hand from her hair and started making his way up the building again. Ann then understood why he was doing what he was doing. She decided that she didn't care if she was safe or not. All she cared about was him. Without his knowing, she started to pull herself up onto the ladder. She panicked when they started shooting at him again. What scared her even more, though, was that they were starting to shoot closer to the ladder that she was climbing up. She kept climbing up, but soon she regretted her decision as her nightmare became a reality. The ladder started to wobble and finally the screws that held the ladder onto the side of the building came undone. Ann tightly shut her eyes and screamed as she felt the ladder fall backwards. She felt her stomach drop and her hands became sweaty, causing her hands to slip off the ladder. In a split second she found herself falling in mid-air. She knew she was done for, and whispered silent prayers to herself on the down. Suddenly, in the middle of falling, she stopped. Was she dead? Had she already hit the ground? 'No, she thought. 'That's impossible. It would have taken me longer to hit the ground.' Slowly, she inched open her eyelids. Then she felt something strong around her, as if the air was squeezing her to death. But it wasn't. It was Kong. He had caught her just in time. She looked up at him and smiled. "I knew you would never let anything happen to me," she said. Kong began climbing again. He was a little frustrated with her. He thought he had made himself clear that she was to stay put. But no matter. All he cared about was her safety. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. As he climbed up, he noticed the planes were coming back around again. Ann noticed this too, and looked up at him wondering what he would do next. He then stopped. He lifted her up and put her in a little room with a bunch of windows. He forced her to sit down and grunted at her as if telling her to stay put. He continued to climb and when he wasn't looking she looked for a way out. She saw that the only way out was to go out the way she came in. One of the windows had been shot open by the planes. She slowly climbed out, careful not to slice her delicate skin on the broken glass. She made her way outside, then pulled herself up another ladder. Meanwhile, Kong was up on the very top of the ladder getting shot at from all directions. He roared in pain when he felt several bullets enter his back. But he ignored it as he saw a plane come closer and closer to him. He waited until the plane was right above when he jumped up into the air and knocked the plane's wing off causing the plane and its pilots to go crashing down to the ground below. Satisfied, Kong roared and beat his chest with his fists. He suddenly stopped when he felt the pain seething in his chest, and blood trickling from his arms, legs, and chest. He had bullets everywhere in his body. The planes were on their way back again when he saw Ann come up from under him.

Ann came up from behind Kong and waved her arms wildly, screaming and crying. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" PLEASE! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE! PLEASE!" She sobbed. One of the pilots saw her and signaled the other planes to not shoot. "Just stop," she whimpered, sinking to her knees. "Just make it all go away," she silently prayed to herself. She felt something big fall behind the spot where she was sitting. She turned around and quickly got up when she saw the great ape collapse on the top of the building. She ran over to him and buried her face in one of his hands. He lifted his other hand up and gently rubbed her face with it. Tears streamed down her face as they again became lost in each other's eyes. But they would always become lost in each other's eyes. When they looked at each other, it was like no one else existed except for them. Bullets suddenly being fired in Kong's back was enough to ruin their perfect moment and release another of Ann's piercing screams and sobs. Kong was dying; He knew it, she knew it. And now, there was nothing that either one of them could do about it except wait. There they stayed, in that moment for about 5 minutes, but what seemed to them hours. "Not yet, she whispered. "Stay with me. Don't leave me yet." She kissed his hand and they looked deep into each other's eyes. Then, ever so slowly, his hand slid out of hers and he fell to the ground. Ann was left there, feeling so torn apart, and so alone. Why did everything have to be this way? Why was it always when she was truly happy that fate had to come and just take everything away from her.

She heard footsteps coming up the ladder and she turned around to see Jack there. He ran over to her and scooped her up into his arms. "Oh my God, Ann. Are you alright? What did he do to you? You're not hurt are you?" Ann didn't reply, she just stared down at the spot where Kong fell from, wanting to throw herself off of it as well. "Ann, I thought you were hurt. Oh my God, if anything would've happened to you I would've never forgiven myself! I love you Ann." Ann still didn't say anything. She just kept her eyes glued to the spot. Then she said something that Jack quite didn't get. I don't love you Jack." Then she whispered to herself, "The _true _love you share with someone will always end in tragedy."

_Fin_

_Did you like? If so, please R&R! Reviews: My anti-drug. ;)_


End file.
